


All of me

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: This is the end, my friends.The 13th and last part of the Little Bag End series based on "All of me" song.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Little Bag End [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448765
Kudos: 6





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for everything, I hope you like the ending of this series that has meant so much to me. I have to appologize 'cause my Beta has been quite busy and I'm not sure if grammar is corrected, I try to read my writings various times before publishing but there still may be things that are not right.

After getting out of home and hanging up Bilbo’s call, Thorin had gone to the only person he knew that would know what to do next, his sister Dis. He didn’t count on Frerin being there too, but it didn’t matter. He told them everything, about how he felt and what he did and, for the first time in years, he cried. His siblings remained silent and supporting through it all, giving him as many handkerchiefs as he needed and providing hot cups of tea. When he got calmer Dis took his hand and looked him in the eye.

“And now, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, he doesn’t know, I cannot blame him, he’s done nothing wrong but I’m not sure if I can handle going back and hearing about his date.”

“Well, dear brother, I think that could be an interesting tale, at least” said Frerin showing him a picture in his phone. “I’m sure that this is Bofur and that Bilbo is certainly not the one kissing him.”

“Certainly not, so Thorin, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, can I stay for the night? I just don’t want to go back now.”

“You feel ashamed.”

“I made a fool of myself, I hung up when he called, and even if it’s not that I’m certain that he doesn’t feel the same as me.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Why would he go on a date with someone else if he did?”

“Did you think that maybe it’s his way of coping with an unrequited love?”

“What do you mean?”

Frerin answered before their sister could.

“Back when we had that date, he knew you were there, hidden with Dis on a corner of the Pub, and he sang for you, he told me that night he was falling for you. He told me that he liked me so much but that he felt something was wrong, the wrong Durin maybe, we joked” he smiled at Thorin knowingly. “I’ve seen him fall in love with you every day after that day, every smile you give him, every time you make him laugh, every day you have spent with him he fell deeper and deeper in love and everyone has seen it except you.”

“You have his family’s blessing, Thorin, they were so sure about your relationship that they gave you their blessing when Frodo’s parents died, because they had seen Bilbo’s love for you and your love for him.”

“Surely I hurt him.”

“And he hurt you, won’t you forget him?”

“There is nothing to forget” both his siblings smiled at him. “And he will forget me too.”

“Let’s go to bed, tomorrow will be another day”

Frodo had known something was amiss with his uncle, he was off. He made him his best chocolate cup and pancakes with syrup, it always made him feel better. It didn’t work, he wanted to sing mama’s song but didn’t have stars to look up because it was midday still, so he went to the only source of happiness that was undeniable for Bilbo, mr Thorin. He caught his neighbour freshly arrived at home and called for him from the garden, mr Thorin’s face told him all he needed to know.

“You stay here, I bring uncle and tea, and then you speak.”

“Yes, sir” Thorin took sit on his chair of Little Bag End’s garden and waited diligently for Frodo to bring his uncle and the tea. When they were left alone by the child he smiled lightly. “We didn’t stand a chance.”

“No, we didn’t. Look I’ve...” 

“Bilbo please, let me speak first” he begged, his blonde neighbor looked surprised but shut up in an instant. “Thank you, I owe you an apology for my behaviour yesterday, I felt hurt and acted harshly, you have no blame, but I need to explain my reasons of what happened yesterday.”

“I owe you an apology of my own.”

“No you don’t, I’m going to tell you this hoping just to make you know me better and understand me better, I expect for nothing back.”

“Thorin, you’re scaring me.”

“No, my dear hobbit, you have nothing to fear” he took Bilbo’s hand on his own and smiled. “Ever since you put a foot on this flat of yours two years ago I’ve been falling in love with you every single day, I love you with every inch of my being and yesterday, when you told me you had a date, my heart broke. I acted poorly and all I can hope is for you to forgive me and keep being the friend you have been for the last two years.”

“I’m sorry Thorin, you hurt me in return, brought back unpleasant memories and I thought I’d lost another dear friend, you are forgiven a thousand times over, but I cannot go back to the friend you had had for the past two years” Bilbo got tightly Thorin’s hands before he could back out. “Because that’s not enough for me, I’ve been hoping for you to see me as I see you and now I know that it’s been as long for you as it’s been for me. I want you to be something more than a friend for me, Thorin Durin, you are the sole reason I smile some days, you are my sun and my stars, I don’t want to be just friends anymore, please, I love you.”

“Nothing would make me happier” and they kissed, sweet, lovingly and slow. Frodo cheered from the kitchen making them break the kiss but bump lightly their foreheads smiling brilliantly.

It happened four years ago, and now dressed on a black suit with a white shirt and a green bowtie Bilbo could not believe how fortunate he was. It’s true he had had some bad days but his partner, his boyfriend, his lover, his family has been there with him every step of the way and it had been enough. And now it was their grand day, they had already signed the necessary papers but Thorin was a romantic and wanted to give something special to Bilbo, and so he had called the Tooks and half the Shire had thrown themselves into preparing the most beautiful and perfect wedding the couple had ever seen.

Bilbo was on the hallway to the improvised altar waiting for Thorin to start when music started to sound, Bofur appeared at his side and took his arm. Frodo winked at him and started to walk to the altar.

_ What would I do without your smart mouth _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

Bofur started to guide a confused Bilbo through the space between rows of chairs, and someone kept singing, it took few seconds for the blonde to recognise the voice, and then he saw him, his soon-to-be-husband sitting on his mother’s piano, singing for him.

_ Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down _

_ What’s going on in that beautiful mind? _

_ I’m on your magical mystery ride _

_ And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright _

_ My head’s under water _

_ But I’m breathing fine _

_ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind _

Frodo took Thorin’s place on the piano, so his new uncle could keep singing for Bilbo, Bofur hugged his best friend and gave him to his partner before moving away. 

_ ‘Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I’ll give my all to you _

_ You’re my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I’m winning _

_ ‘Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

Bilbo could not stop his tears from falling, he would have never thought he would have someone who supported him as much as did his mum before she died, and six years ago from one of the worst times he had lived this gorgeous man appeared on his life and did just that, support him, love him and sing for him and he could not ask for nothing more.

_ How many times do I have to tell you _

_ Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood _

_ You’re my downfall, you’re my muse _

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_ I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you _

_ My head’s under water _

_ But I’m breathing fine _

_ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind _

_ ‘Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I’ll give my all to you _

_ You’re my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I’m winning _

_ ‘Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

_ Give me all of you _

_ Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts _

_ Risking it all, though it’s hard _

_ ‘Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I’ll give my all to you _

_ You’re my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I’m winning _

_ ‘Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

_ I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all, all of you, ohh _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you all fo reading, I hope the ending has been up to your expectations, it makes me really happy to have finished it and present to you my new proyect soon. I'll put the link here too as soon as I post it.
> 
> It's been a pleasure. See you soon.


End file.
